Soulmates
by Saiyuki729
Summary: Kanda is a vampire in the 19th century. He meets Allen Walker, a human, they fall in love with one another but then something happens and it leads to Allen's death. Two centuries later, 21st century Allen is reborn and Kanda found him.


**OK then here is the beta version of the first BCH of Soulmates. Those who don't know why it's BCH it's because it's a before chapter. Which means it's a chapter but not the chapter. It's not going to be the main plot but what LEADS to it and Allen and Kanda's past in the 19th century.**

**Summary: Kanda is a vampire in the 19th century. He meets Allen Walker, a human, they fall in love with one another but then something happens and it leads to Allen's death. Two centuries later, 21st century Allen is reborn and Kanda found him. Can they finally be together or will they be forced to be separated again like two centuries ago.**

**Ok then I don't own D Gray-Man or any of the characters. I just own the idea of the story. **

**Oh yeah, thank you Seihi L foe beta-ing this. You are so great! **

**Soulmates**

**BCH 1: Vampire**

_"Why should someone turn and_

_call me friend or lover?_

_When my blade cries out for_

_mortal blood?_

_I, whose hands are stained with_

_humans sins and blood?"_

The night was very nice, a nice and refreshing wind swept through a city in England in the 19 Century. The night was very peaceful but it was cut short when all of a sudden a scream tore the peaceful night. The scream was cut short, that if anyone had passed by they would have thought it was in their minds. The scream came from an apartment, a woman lived there all alone, the woman inside fell to her bed unconscious, but alive. A figure moved and then it licked her wrist and then jumped out of her window. The night air hit the figures face and made his long hair flutter in the breeze as he landed soundlessly onto the asphalt. He looked at the moon and sighed. "Another one and I haven't found my one." he said. The night was young and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it until he had to go back into the darkness again. Yu Kanda began to walk down the street. He was a vampire.

Now only because he was a vampire didn't mean that he was evil as the humans thought he was. Mind you, he did have a cold personality but nothing more. In fact vampires only wanted to live in peace with humans and not fight with them. Vampires did drink from humans but they drank from their wrist be it male or female. A vampire could go without blood for at least a week or even a month. It all depended on how young you where as a vampire, for example, if one where barely blooded then that person had to drink at least every day for two weeks or so. Then they could learn to control their urges for blood. For vampires who only drank for a week it was because they where over 50 years old - Kanda was one of them - the ones that could only drink for a month it's because they where over 100 years old.

Vampires had what they called soulmates. Now this soulmates where the mates or lovers of a vampire. Vampires only have one soulmate for the rest of their lives. For a soulmate to die is like the vampire to die as well. Soulmates, when found, are the only one they drink from. That's why vampires bite humans in their wrist and not the neck, since the neck was only reserved for their soulmates. Their soulmates could be from human, to vampires to were-animals, werewolves wereleopards etc. When the vampire bites their soulmate's neck not only does it signify intimacy but it's also where the vampire could turn their human soulmate to a vampire. Of course, there are a few risks in love. The human had to say yes and it had to be TRUE love or else they go crazy and they would be killed. When a vampire gets a taste of their soulmate's blood they crave for their blood and their blood only. If, for any reason, their soulmate dies, then the vampire could drink from someone else but it wasn't the same because they only crave their soulmates.

There where female and male vampires and they COULD reproduce. So vampires could be born as well as made. This was the most possible when it was the Night of Blood.

The Night of Blood is when the moon turns red. Only vampires could see it. Why vampires could see it and not humans was a mystery. But maybe it had to do with the fact that vampires where more in tune with nature or it had to do that their eyes could see more than human eyes ever could. All vampires went into heat when the Night of Blood happened. Vampires that already had their soulmates would disappear and would not be seen for a week. Those who didn't have a partner usually got other vampires who wasn't mated. They could also take humans but it was the last resort since they didn't want to accidentally hurt them with the strenght they possed. Kanda was no different, he also took a vampire for that whole week.

All vampires had different scents, these scents where what vampires mark their mates with. Males marked their females or in case of male and male or female and female couples the dominant one would do the marking on the submissive one. This was a warning to other vampires that if they touched or so much as flirt with them, they where dead. Vampires where very possessive of their mates. Kanda, not having a soulmate didn't understand this and he wouldn't unless he had his soulmate.

Right now Kanda was in an almost secluded part of the city which was connected to the forest and he came to a huge mansion. The mansion was very big and it was a two story with, no doubt it had more than 100 rooms. The front had a gate and Kanda saw that it was guarded. So he walked farther down until he made sure that there was no one there and jumped the wall. When he got to the other side, he was surroundd by bushed. He didn't even know why he was doing this, he usually just walked away from the mansions he saw, but right now it was like something was calling him and telling him that he needed to be here. He then made his way to the back of the mansion. He saw that it was a garden, yet something was telling him to go farther down. SO he took a path. Then that path led to a wall that was covered with leaves and other plants. He then knew that he needed to see what was behind the wall. He saw that there was a door but when he tried to open it, it was locked. So he jumped the wall. What was inside surprised him.

It was a garden but this garden was different from the other one he had seen. This garden had a magical feeling to it. It wasn't only that the flowers where in bloom and they looked so well taken care of, but it was because the garden was bright. There was a moon but even then it couldn't possibly lit the garden this brightly, that's when he saw the small balls of light floating. The balls of lights where circled shaped and they where shinning. Kanda was shocked because they were there, just floating, with nothing holding them. And they moved by themselves. He walked more into the garden when he came upon a figure sitting on a blanket, looking at the sky an open book laid in his lap. Kanda hid behind a tree and he kept on looking at the figure. It was a boy, he knew that for sure. The reason being is that he was in men's clothing. What captivated Kanda was the color of his hair, it was a nice white color and to Kanda it made the boy look more beautiful and unique. He then saw the boy take his eyes of the sky because something was tugging at his hair. Kanda saw that it was shaped like one of the balls of light but what was different was that this one had wings and a tail. "Timcampy where have you been?" the boy said, smiling at him. That was the death blow for Kanda. He needed to know his boy at once. He walked out of the tree.

Allen Walker was in his private garden. The garden he took care of alone, no one else was allowed here, only his father Mana, but no one else even knew that this was a garden. Allen liked to come here at night. For him, night was his favorite day. Since it was so calm and he saw and heard thing that no one could hear or see in the daylight. He liked it so much that he had asked Komui Lee, the scientist and inventor that his family paid to work for them, to make the ball of lights that where floating around the garden. He only needed to turn off and on the main one so that way trough out the day, they where shut off. They where like fireflies only brighter and with no wings. It was like magic.

Allen was here not only to be peaceful but to also think. He was the only son of the famous Walker Family. His family was very rich and one of the oldest and known aristocrat family. Allen was always tired of showing up at parties, always being polite and having to show a smiling face to everyone. He hated it. He had been talking with Timcampy, his golem, when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Allen got up and he turn to look at the figure who was walking to him.

Allen was mesmerized by this person. He saw that he was tall and very beautiful. He had an air of elegance. Allen shook out of his staring. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Allen said, in a commanding voice. The figure stopped and said. "Do not worry, I will not harm you," Kanda said, surprising himself. He sounded like himself. Allen for some reason believed him. "How did you get in here? This is a private area."

"I jumped the wall." Kanda said, Allen raised an eyebrow. "What about this garden?"

"Also jumped the wall."

Allen looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Kanda shook his head and shrugged. "It was like something told me that I needed to be here."

Allen blinked at him and then he smiled. "Well at least your truthful."

To which Kanda was also surprised since he usually didn't say what he had on his mind. Like he couldn't lie to him. Allen smiled, "Well then come and join me here." Allen sat down again on the blanket. Kanda didn't need to be told twice and sat next to him.

"My name is Allen Walker," Allen said, Kanda's eyes grew big in surprise. "As in the Walker Family?" Allen nodded. "Well who would have guessed, little lord," Kanda said. Allen glared at him. "What's your name?"

"Kanda, little lord." Allen's eye twitched. "Don't call me little lord. I have a name."

"Oh yes, then how about moyashi?" Kanda said, grinning at the nickname. Allen frowned. "I'm not a bean sprout."

Kanda was surprised. "You understand Japanese?"

Allen nodded. "I am from an aristocrat family after all. Bakanda." Now it was Kanda's turn to frown at the name. Allen grinned. "So moyashi," Allen sighed at the name, "why are you here?"

"I like to be alone and night is when it is most peaceful. I like the night." Allen looked up at the sky that was covered with stars. Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Not many people say that. It's usually, 'I'm afraid of the night,'"

Allen chuckled, "Yes, I know, but there's something about the night that I like. It's like the most peaceful time of the day."

Kanda looked at the moon. "Yet there are things out there that no one could explain."

"That is true but it's almost fun wondering what's out there."

Kanda snorted, "Che, trust me, there is nothing fun about the night."

Allen sighed, "Well it beats during the day,"

"So, moyashi, you must be a little spoiled moyashi huh?"

Allen glared at him. "Can't help it. I was born into this family. It does not help that I am the only child. So meaning that once my father dies, I'm going to inherit everything."

Kanda chuckled, " So you're not happy at everything handed to you."

Allen sighed, as he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his folded arms. "Not that. It's just so infuriating that I have to act as if I'm interested in everything. Parties, being well behaved. I can't even go out by myself. I don't have many friends because of that. It's just lonely sometimes." Kanda saw as Allen's eyes filled with the loneliness he felt. Allen then got up. "I need to go. It's late and I need to be up early tomorrow." Kanda nodded, it was midnight already late for mortals. Kanda followed Allen and then they walked out the door.

Allen locked the door. "Well then it was nice meeting you Kanda," Allen said as he turn to walk towards his house. "Wait," Kanda said, grabbing Allen's hand. They both froze, Allen looked at Kanda and Kanda looked at Allen. They both felt like electricity passed through them. Allen blushed and he gently pulled his hand from Kanda's hold. Kanda let go. "Do you come every day?"

Allen nodded, "As soon as it is dark."

"Then I will come tomorrow." Allen smiled and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Kanda. Here," Allen gave him the key to the door. "Use this to get in, I have another copy." the key was small and painted gold, it was an old fashioned key with a heart shaped handle. Kanda nodded. "See you tomorrow, moyashi." Kanda watched as Allen disappeared out of sight. Both Allen and Kanda couldn't wait to see each other the next day.

What they didn't know was that they had fallen in love with one another.

As well as that Allen was Kanda's soulmate.

They just didn't notice it.

This is how their destiny began.

Their struggle to find happiness.

**Ok then people that was the first BCH of Soulmates. Review then and tell me how it was. By the way my vampires where created by two stories I read. The first one being the Cirque Du Freak and the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Both are awesome books to red especially if you like vampire. Although the second book I recommend to older readers 'cause yeah it does have sex in it. Sorry if my characters are OOC. Well then until next BCH. Laters**


End file.
